The Lost Masterclasser
The Lost Masterclasser is the fourth and final part of The Mystery of the Masterclassers quest line. It is a gold-purchasable rage boss quest and can be purchased from the Quest Shop for 700 gold. This is the hardest boss on Habitica. Description You surface from the portal, but you’re still suspended in a strange, shifting netherworld. “That was bold,” says a cold voice. “I have to admit, I hadn’t planned for a direct confrontation yet.” A woman rises from the churning whirlpool of darkness. “Welcome to the Realm of Void.” You try to fight back your rising nausea. “Are you Zinnya?” you ask. “That old name for a young idealist,” she says, mouth twisting, and the world writhes beneath you. “No. If anything, you should call me the Anti’zinnya now, given all that I have done and undone.” Suddenly, the portal reopens behind you, and as the four Masterclassers burst out, bolting towards you, Anti’zinnya’s eyes flash with hatred. “I see that my pathetic replacements have managed to follow you.” You stare. “Replacements?” “As the Master Aethermancer, I was the first Masterclasser — the only Masterclasser. These four are a mockery, each possessing only a fragment of what I once had! I commanded every spell and learned every skill. I shaped your very world to my whim — until the traitorous aether itself collapsed under the weight of my talents and my perfectly reasonable expectations. I have been trapped for millennia in this resulting void, recuperating. Imagine my disgust when I learned how my legacy had been corrupted.” She lets out a low, echoing laugh. “My plan was to destroy their domains before destroying them, but I suppose the order is irrelevant.” With a burst of uncanny strength, she charges forward, and the Realm of Void explodes into chaos.", Objective(s) Defeat Anti'zinnya. On Completion Under the onslaught of your final attack, the Lost Masterclasser screams in frustration, her body flickering into translucence. The thrashing void stills around her as she slumps forward, and for a moment, she seems to change, becoming younger, calmer, with an expression of peace upon her face… but then everything melts away with scarcely a whisper, and you’re kneeling once more in the desert sand. “It seems that we have much to learn about our own history,” King Manta says, staring at the broken ruins. “After the Master Aethermancer grew overwhelmed and lost control of her abilities, the outpouring of void must have leached the life from the entire land. Everything probably became deserts like this.” “No wonder the ancients who founded Habitica stressed a balance of productivity and wellness,” the Joyful Reaper murmurs. “Rebuilding their world would have been a daunting task requiring considerable hard work, but they would have wanted to prevent such a catastrophe from happening again.” “Oho, look at those formerly possessed items!” says the April Fool. Sure enough, all of them shimmer with a pale, glimmering translucence from the final burst of aether released when you laid Anti’zinnya’s spirit to rest. “What a dazzling effect. I must take notes.” “The concentrated remnants of aether in this area probably caused caused these animals to go invisible, too,” says Lady Glaciate, scratching a patch of emptiness behind the ears. You feel an unseen fluffy head nudge your hand, and suspect that you’ll have to do some explaining at the Stables back home. As you look at the ruins one last time, you spot all that remains of the first Masterclasser: her shimmering cloak. Lifting it onto your shoulders, you head back to Habit City, pondering everything that you have learned. Rewards Quest Line Read Between the Lines ➣ Assembling the a'Voidant ➣ City in the Sands ➣ The Lost Masterclasser Development and Credits * Release date: October 13, 2017 * Writer: Lemoness * Artist: AnnDeLune ru:Последняя из ордена Мастеров fr:La maîtresse oubliée Category:Boss Quests Category:Credits Category:Equipment